Jealousy
by arliddian
Summary: John had always been jealous of what Bobby had. Post-X3 oneshot.


**Jealousy**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> John had always been jealous of what Bobby had. (Oneshot)  
><strong>Timeline:<strong> A few years after X3  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> All things recognisably X-Men aren't mine - I just like making up my own stories.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This originally started as a challenge for myself to write a post-X3 fic where John and Kitty are more in line with their canonical movie selves (i.e. never really met).

* * *

><p>Kitty hurried down the crowded sidewalk, so absorbed in searching in her bag for her keys that she walked straight into someone's solid chest.<p>

"Watch where you're going!" a sharp male voice snapped. She murmured a hasty apology and began to walk off, but a hand caught her elbow and she found herself steered to stand in front of the man she had bumped into.

"Don't I know you?" he asked her, eyebrows knitted. Kitty stared up at him in confusion, taking in his dyed-blond hair and vaguely familiar features. Then her eyes widened with a flare of recognition.

"You're the one who tried to kill Bobby," she breathed, suddenly afraid. She stepped out of his grasp and her gaze darted about, trying to find an opening in the stream of passers-by.

His face hardened into a twisted smirk. "And you're the ghost-girl," he said, shoving his hands into his pockets. "How is the Iceman?"

"I don't think that's any of your business," she replied abruptly, still trying to find an exit route.

"You friends with him?"

Kitty looked back at him with narrowed eyes. "We're close," she answered warily, shifting her bag and holding it close to her body.

He nodded knowingly, a strange smile on his face that made her feel incredibly uncomfortable. "Right…"

"Look, you can't hurt me, and you're not going to hurt him. So just leave me alone," she said shortly, very aware that she had no idea whether or not he was still with the Brotherhood. She'd have to remember to let Storm know he was able to walk around in broad daylight.

"I can't hurt anyone anymore." His jaw was tense, and she realised that he must have been cured. Though she remained alert, she relaxed a little – there was no way he could harm her now, and from what she knew of Magneto, he was most likely not a member of the Brotherhood anymore.

"Sorry," Kitty murmured, though she knew she was anything but that. She couldn't help thinking of Bobby and what Pyro had tried to do to him.

He caught her eye and seemed to discern what she was thinking about, because the expression on his face changed and suddenly his gaze was raking slowly over every part of her body. Kitty felt like the heat in his eyes was burning through her clothes, leaving her bare and exposed before him. She crossed her arms in front of her chest defensively, feeling pink spread over her cheeks.

"So how come I never noticed you before?" he said in an almost seductive tone that reeked of something sinister.

"You weren't looking," she replied more boldly than she felt.

"Obviously not." His eyes conducted another thorough examination of her body, and he moved closer. "You know," he said in a low voice. "Bobby always had everything. The family, the grades, the friends, the girls. Are you happy with him?"

"Yes." Kitty took a step back, feeling more than frightened. She felt almost…hunted. There was a hunger in his voice that made her want to turn and phase through everything until she got home to Bobby, but in such a crowded street it just wasn't possible.

"Really?" His face grew hard and a dangerous flare burnt in his irises.

Before she could move, his mouth was crushing hers, his hands clenching her hips. It was fast and hard and brutal, and when she shoved him back, trembling, she could feel bruises on her lips.

He was smiling, satisfied and stony-eyed, and she realised that it was because in a way, he'd taken something that Bobby had.

Kitty waited no longer. She tore her horrified eyes from his face and pushed her way through the passers-by, hurrying away as fast as her shaking legs could take her. As she fought her way into the midst of the crowd, she pretended she couldn't hear his disturbingly cheerful voice floating over the noise of shoes on pavement:

"Say hi to Bobby for me!"

_Fin_


End file.
